Will He Understand?
by Ringitup
Summary: Rory's pregnant, but what if she never got a chance to tell Logan. What will happen when he's back in her life and he still doesn't know that that little girl is his?
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the test, it couldn't be right. There was no way that this could happen, not now! Not like this! She was supposed to have a career, be married. Not without him! She was pregnant, how could this happen. They had always been safe, always taking precautions so this wouldn't happen.

It had been almost two weeks since she had last seen him. His beautiful face, turn away from her and walk in the opposite direction, from her, from their life. The life that was now just a dream that went up in smoke the moment the stupid plastic screen smiled at her.

_**4 years later**_

Rory walked though the crowded station grinning from ear to ear. This was it, it was her dream coming true. Nothing could stop her now. Her grin even widen when she saw a small blond running through the crowd, followed closely by a dark haired women.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The girl ran to Rory's waiting arms, before being picked up and swung in circles. "I missed you!"

Rory placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead, still clutching her little girl to her chest. "I missed you too. But didn't you have a good time with Grammy?" She asked as Lorelai approached them slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, we watched movies all weekend, and made fun of Taylor!" The little girl squealed.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun!" Rory turned to her mother her huge smile still in place.

"OH MY GOD! You got it!" Lorelai jumped up and down, before pulling both girls into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it! Oh wait of course I can believe it, I mean it's you! But wow, I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom, can't breath." Rory laughed at her mother's reaction.

"Hey, what going on?" Luke asked coming up behind a jumping Lorelai with a tiny baby in his arms.

"Rory got the job!" Lorelai screamed before Rory could even open her mouth.

"Congratulations Rory! That's great!" He said smiling. But before she could reply something caught her eye behind him. A blond head that she had tried so hard to forget over the years, and just like that their eyes meant.

"Rory?"

"Honor?" She asked hesitantly.

"Wow! Rory Gilmore! I haven't seen you in forever, you look so good!" Honor smiled.

"Yeah! You look good too." She replied shifting Lori to her other hip.

"Thank you! That's always a nice thing to hear when your having a baby!" Honor smiled again, patting her stomach lightly.

"Oh, I heard about that, Congratulations!" She heard someone cough a little from behind her and quickly turned to her mother, then back to Honor. "Sorry! Honor, this is Lorelai, my mom, Luke, my stepfather, and this little one here is Lori," She said poking Lori's nose playfully. "Everyone this is Honor Huntzberger."

There was a collative intake of breath at the last name from Lorelai and Luke, but Honor didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked on Lori. "I heard you had a kid! She's Gorgeous!"

"Thank you!" Lori said smiling.

"Oh! And how old are you?" She asked Lori.

"Four!" She said holding up four of her cute little four-year-old fingers.

"Oh really!" They all were silent for a few minutes, while Honor did the math in her head. She gave Rory a questioning look, but Rory just lowered her eyes, studying the tiles carefully.

Honor studied her expression carefully, before sighing quietly. "Well, I have to go catch a taxi, but it was nice to see you again. Maybe we could have lunch or something sometime."

"Sure, that would be nice!" She looked up, trying to hide the guilt that she knew was in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you a call, your number still the same?"

"Yep, I talk to you soon."

"Bye," With that Honor walked away.

"Bye," Rory sighed, pulling Lori closer to her, trying to hide from the world. The world that was cruel enough to have her ex boyfriend's sister see her again after four years. The ex boyfriend who is the father of your child, which he doesn't even know about. The same ex boyfriend that asked you to marry him.

* * *

**_4 years earlier_**

Rory stared at the computer in front of her, trying to form a coherent sentence. She needed to do this, she needed to tell him, it would be a hell of a lot better if he heard it from her than anyone else. She needed to tell him that he was going to be a daddy. She needed to tell him about the baby growing inside her body.

The cursor continued to flash as her thoughts continued. But her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing on her desk.

"Hello," She answered hesitantly, still concentrating on the unwritten letter in front of her.

"Hey Hun." Lorelai replied. "How's it coming?"

"I really don't know what to do! I beginning to think that maybe I should call him instead, or maybe have lunch with him or something. I mean a letter just sounds so impersonal, it… I don't know!" Rory sighed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "And not to mention I haven't had coffee in like, 7 weeks."

"Honey, this isn't going to be easy, you know that, but he needs to know. Even if he doesn't want to be with you , he needs to at least know that he has a child in this world. You really need to tell him, and I second the whole letter thing, it doesn't sound right." Lorelai tried to calm her daughter down.

"Okay, I can do this! I mean, it's Logan! I love him. This shouldn't be this hard!" Rory sighed again.

"See, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it, he'll understand. Plus, you know, no matter what, I love you!" Lorelai paused. "And Luke, even though he's giving me the evil eye and telling me to get off the phone!"

Rory chuckled slightly, then sighed again. "Okay! I can do this! I will do this! I love you mom! I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay Hun! I love you too. Call me after you talk to him."

**A/N This is my first Fanfic. I don't really like the beginning right now, but i hope you like it. If not please tell me! I'm not good with people telling me I'm not good enough but i need to know anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this chapter is mostly in the beginning of her pregnancy. thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

She had dialed the number several times but just couldn't bring herself to hit the send button. After the 17 time she finally hit the button, biting her bottom lip she slowly brought the phone to her ear. It rang twice before kicking straight to voice mail.

"_Hey, This is Logan Huntzberger. Leave a message after the beep and I will call you back when I am able."_

His voice sounded just the same, that sexy, smart, beautiful voice. The one that use to tell her he loved her, the one that use to say she was beautiful, the one that always had a calming effect on her. The voice she had longed to hear ever since that dreadful day.

"Hey… Logan it's me…Rory… I really need to talk to you… just give me a call, I have the same number. Well you probably saw that when I called, but just please call me. I really need to tell you something, and I know you probably hate me right now but I really really really need to talk to you. Nobody's dead or anything so don't worry, it's just something I need to tell you… Okay then, I'll talk to you later. I lo-…Um…Bye." She quickly snapped the phone shut.

_Great!_ She thought, she had almost I love you! The words that she longed to say to him ever since he walked away from her.

* * *

Logan starred at his phone. There was no way it could be right, why would _Ace_ have called him, twice for that matter. They were done, he couldn't take hearing her voice again, there was no way this could be happening.

He quickly called his message box, hoping nothing could be wrong. _"Hey…Logan, it's me. Rory… I really need to talk to you…Just give me a call, I have the same number. Well you probably saw that when I called, but please call me. I really need to tell you something…"_

Oh god! He thought. What if something had happened to her.

"_And I know you probably hate me right know but I really really really need to talk to you. Nobody's dead or anything , so don't worry, it's just something I need to tell you… Okay then, I'll talk to you later. I lo-… Um… Bye!"_

"Shit!" something was wrong with her and he had to know what it was. He had to know that she was okay. No matter how much he tried to say he didn't love her anymore, he sure as hell wanted her to be okay.

* * *

Rory rolled over in bed, feeling blindly on her nightstand for her ringing phone. "Hello?" she grumbled into the phone.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I thought you would be up." When she heard his voice she shot up in bed, clearly forgetting the reading lamp that hung over her head, until she bang her head, so hard it made her eyes water.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Ace, you okay? Is something wrong?" Logan's voice asked worried.

"Yeah," _Ace?_ "I just hit my head on a lamp!"

He chuckled slightly picturing it in his head. "So… Why were you asleep, isn't it like 9 o'clock there?"

"I'm not in Stars Hollow…I'm actually in Las Angles. I had a job interview." She confessed, getting out of bed and heading toward the hotel coffee machine, before sighing and sitting on the bed, remembering the reason for the call.

"Oh really?" Was she really here for that? "Sorry I didn't answer your call earlier, I was in meetings all morning."

"It's okay, I just… Can we have coffee or something sometime. I'm here until Thursday, and we could meet half way in between." She took a deep breath.

He sighed and wondered what she wanted to discuss. "I don't know…" It hurt him know just to hear her voice, and if it was like this now, just think of how it would her to actually see her. The gentle sway of her hips when she walked, the way she smiled with just the littlest sip from her coffee cup. If his heart was breaking this much now, what would it feel like when she was actually in the room with him.

"Please Logan, I really need to tell you something." She pleaded

"Tell me now!"

"I can't, it has to be in person. I can't do this over the phone." He knew if he was there she would be giving him bambi eyes.

"I guess, how's tomorrow at 1?" He asked.

"That fine. Where?"

"I have a meeting in LA tomorrow morning so… how about this little coffee shop named Freddy's?" He knew she would love it there.

"Okay, I know where that is. I'll see you later." She almost broke into tears right then.

"Okay, I see you there. I… I'll see you later!" He hung up the phone before he could do anything stupid.

* * *

Rory sat at the table, carefully sipping her hot chocolate. How was she going to do this? How do you tell someone they are the father of your unborn child after you rejected their marriage proposal a month ago? How do you look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tell him that your pregnant?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the coffee shop opening, revealing Logan. Regardless of what happened between them he always seem to make her heart flutter nervously.

He looked around the crowded coffee shop, his eyes landing on her and his heart skipped. Why did she have this power over him, ever since that first day when they had had a fight in the hallway outside her dorm.

"Hey!" He called nervously, making his way toward her.

"Hi!" she replied playing with the rim of her coffee cup.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting went over." he said taking the seat across from her.

"It's okay, it gave me time to think." she said not meeting his eyes.

"Oh…Okay. So… What did you want to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath before saying anything, _here goes nothing_. "Logan, I'm…" she began. "I'm pre-" She was cut by the ringing of her phone.

He watched her search for her phone, quietly praying that she wasn't about to say what he thought she was saying. She couldn't be pregnant, that wouldn't happen. It's Rory, she would never let this happen. She had a plan, she wouldn't let this happen.

"Hello"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here's the third chapter! thank you so much for the reveiws! This is still at the beginning of the pregnancy.**

**Chapter 3**

"_Hello"_

"Hey!" replied a familer voice.

"Hey, Jess…" Rory quickly glanced up at Logan, who had stiffened noticeably. "Um… can you call me back later… I'm kind of busy at the moment…"

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong? You sound a little tense."

"Yeah… I'll talk to you later…bye." Rory glanced at Logan again, only to see his face harden even more than it already had been.

"Yeah… bye." He replied hesitantly. She flipped the phone shut, carefully placing it in her purse before chancing a look at Logan again.

"So…um…" She began. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Am I okay?! How long did it take you Rory? How long had we been broken up before you went running into this loser's arms? Jeez Rory!" Logan whispered angrily.

"What?" Rory's eyes glazed over with confusion.

"Your with him aren't you? And if I heard you right your pregnant! With his baby! Why the hell are telling me this anyway! Are trying to rub it in my face that I lost you? That your with him now!"

"Logan! That's not what I'm saying! Jess-" She started, but was abruptly cut off with the mention of Jess.

"Whatever! I can't handle this!" With that he stormed out to the coffee shop, leaving a shocked Rory behind.

"Logan… It's yours." She whispered on the verge of tears.

* * *

The phone rang over and over and over, but he ignored it. He knew it was her, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. His heart had just been ripped out and slaughtered…again. The feelings that he had felt after he graduation were all returning, only this time stronger. She had someone else. She was having a baby with another guy. A guy that wasn't him.

It was suppose to be him to help create a live with her. It was him who was suppose to stand by her in the doctors office waiting to know the sex. It was him who was suppose to be in the family picture standing next to her.

She was suppose to be his girl, his Ace. There wasn't suppose to be another guy. It was his job to help create a new life within her body.

His phone rang again but he ignored it, again. He didn't feel like being reminded of the fact that the one and only love of his life was pregnant with someone else's baby.

* * *

Tears raced down her face as she hung up the phone. He wasn't answering, and every time he didn't it tore her heart up even more.

She didn't even get to tell him before he stormed out of the coffee shop. She might of expected it if she had at least been able to tell him, but no, he just stormed out as soon as he heard Jess's name. And now he wasn't answering his phone.

As she stared at the phone in her hand, she just couldn't help but relive some of their memories. From the "I feel like I'm kissing a guy" first kiss all the way up to the day before her graduation. All the ups and down, from the feelings that were expressed their first night as a couple, to the bridesmaids. They were together through it all, always being the others pillar, all the way, every single day right up until the last second.

The vibrating of her cell phone jumped her out of her thoughts. She quickly opened and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?!" Her voice croaked out.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Jess asked, quickly catching the sadness in her voice.

"Nothing," she trying to sound believable.

"Rory…" he said her name, nothing but concern blanketing his voice.

"It's nothing, I-I…" Her voice broke repeatedly. "I just…Um…"

"Rory, come on…tell me!"

With that she broke down, the sobs that she had been trying to hold back now came out freely. "I can't do it anymore, it hurts. He doesn't even care that it's his, he just walked away! Again! I can't take it! I can't deal with him! He's just…I don't even know! He's self centered, arrogant, selfish, idiot! Who doesn't even let me tell him that I'm pregnant! He just walked away! He doesn't care that I have to give up my dreams because he had the audacity to get me pregnant! How could he do this to me!"

"Your pregnant?!"

The tears were now speeding down her face. "Yes!" she croaked out.

"Does he know?! And who is this he anyway? God I'll kill him!" Jess spat out angrily.

"I tried to tell him but he doesn't care! He said he loved me! God damn it! He said he wanted to marry me, and then today!"

"Rory, Honey! You got to tell me who it is before I accidentally kill the wrong guy!" Jess said, fury clear in his voice.

"It… It's… It's Logan." she said erupting into heavy sobs again.

"Wh- That blond jerk from Yale?" Jess shouted getting even more outraged. "God! He's dead!"

"Jess!" Rory tried, she know nothing good could come out of this.

"He's dead! I'm going to kill him! Tomorrow! He's going down! I don't care who his daddy is! I going to kill him!"

"Jess!" She tried again. "Stop it! Please!"

Jess paused his rant, waiting for what she had to say.

"He's not worth it!" Rory whispered.

"Rory…" He said hesitantly.

"It's fine, I'll be back east tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay… Are you sure…"

"Yeah… I'll call you later!"

"Okay… Call me when ever… no matter what the time!"

"Okay… Jess…"

"Yeah?" He answered, trying to sound calm.

"Thank you!"

**A/N I know this chapter is kind of a let down, and i personally love logan, but this was all i could think of to end where i want to end! please reveiw and tell me what you think! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this one is soo short, but i thought something was better than nothing! The first part is still kind of in flash back mode. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4

The weeks passed, filled with morning sickness, really bad heartache, and many many tears. Rory had tried given up on Logan, for the most part. She stopped calling, trying to move on with her life as best she could with a growing baby inside her. She tried to forget about him, but her body had other plans for her.

She decided that if she had to do this, it would be best for the baby (and her) to just forget about him and move on with their lives. She had all the support system that she needed. Her mom had been nothing but helpful, telling her all the little secrets about pregnancy, and holding her hair back as she threw up every morning. Luke, who would gladly punch anyone in the face if anyone said one thing wrong together.

And Jess, who decided that Stars Hallow would be the perfect place to write his new book. Along with his new fiancée Cassie. She was sweet, carefree, energetic, and loving. She quickly became one of Rory's friend and colleague. Together her and Jess became her life rafts, saving her from downing in the deep dark sea that was surrounding her.

_**

* * *

**_

4 years later

Logan starred at the papers in front of him, not really seeing anything, lost in his thoughts. The days had flew by since his father had been diagnosed with heart failure, and had asked Logan to take over Huntzberger Publishing Group.

He had said yes and quickly moved back east to take over the family business. There was no way that he could have said no, his father didn't give him a chance to say no. It was basically, "Logan, you needed to come back to the family business."

Just then the phone rang on his desk, he stared at it for a few moments before lifting it to his ear. "Huntzberger." he stated into the phone.

"Good morning, Little Brother! Long time no see!" Honors voice jumped him back to reality.

"Hey Honor! I'm sorry, I've been kind of busy getting set up and everything. I was planning on calling you tonight actually." He said a small smile spreading across his face. Talking to his sister always seem to make him feel better.

"Okay, I just had something I wanted to talk to you about." She said hesitantly.

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Well, I was at the train station this morning and I ran in to Rory Gilmore." She stopped, waiting for his reaction.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his frantically beating heart. "Really?" He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yea, and I was just wondering if you would mind if I had lunch with her. I mean, I know you two ended on bad terms, but she was still on of my friends and I miss her too." Honor asked, trying to convince him to let her do it.

He took a few minutes to think it through before answering her. "It's fine with me." He spat out, trying to make it at least sound like the truth.

"Are you sure?" she could tell it wasn't fine, but she wanted to do this. She wanted to see Rory again, plus this way she could find out more about Lori.

"Yep! Listen, I'll talk to you later, I have some work I have to do, so I'll talk to you later." He said quickly before hanging up. Sighing deeply, his thought drifted to Rory.

I had been 4 years since he had last seen that beautiful face of hers, or even heard her voice. And he missed it! He missed it a lot. The image of her face, clouded over with confusion and hurt had been permanently etched in his brain, since he had last seen her. And every time he thought about it, it broke his heart into even smaller pieces.

With every day that pasted by he missed her more and more, he missed her laugh, her eyes, her smile, even how sometime she would wake him up in the middle of the night, just to tell him she loved him. He missed her so much, that sometimes he would find himself jump a little if a brunette would walk by him to quickly.

**A/N I hope you liked it! i'll try to update soon! but i do have to go to that evil thing called school! I promise they will see each other again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this chapters kind of short, but i hope you like it! **

**P.s Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 5

Rory stared at the boxes, as if they were poisoned. She really didn't want to do anymore unpacking today, but she didn't really have a choice. Her job at the New York Times started tomorrow and she would defiantly not have time then.

"Mommy!" Lori yelled from the other room. "Can I have some cookies now?"

Sighing deeply, Rory walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Not yet, but if you help me get three more boxes done, then we can have cookies _and_ milk!" She bargained.

"Okay…"

Before Rory could comment on her daughter's actions, her cell phone rang from her purse in the soon-to-be office. "Hold on Hon." She said, running to catch the phone before it went to voice mail.

"Ello?" She answered.

"Hey Rory, It's Honor!"

"Hi Honor!" She paused to try to catch her breath. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we could get together for lunch or something? I really miss you." She pleaded.

"Um… Sure! Tomorrows my first day at the _New York Times_ but we could do sometime this week… If your not busy." She said, she really had missed talking to Honor.

"That would be great! Just give me a call when you work out your schedule and we'll work something out! Congratulations about the _Times_, I knew you could do it!" Replied Honor excitedly.

"Thank you! It's nice talking to you but I have to start unpacking before the boxes start eating Lori, or she finds out where I hid the cookies," Rory said, walking back into the Lori's room, finding her knee deep in clothes.

Honor was silent for a moment, before clearing her throat. "Umm…. Yea, that'd be great! Talk to you later!" She said, before hanging up.

"Mommy, I don't wanta go to bed!" Lori pleaded as she changed into her pajamas.

"Honey, we both have a very big day tomorrow, you have to go to sleep." Rory said, tucking the blankets in around her daughter.

"Please! We can which movies and have popcorn!" she tried again, giving her mother the best puppy dog eyes she could make.

"Not today Sweetie. Maybe Friday." Rory replied giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Now go to sleep, your first day of preschool starts tomorrow."

"Fine!" she sighed, rolling over to face the wall.

Rory backed out of the room, smiling at her daughter lovingly. She just couldn't believe how fast her little girl was growing up. It only seemed like yesterday that she was born.

All that pain and suffering she went through, the fear when the doctor said she might not live through the night. But most of all, the love. The love that she had been missing ever since that dreaded day almost 4 years ago, that love that now shined through the beautiful blue eyes of her baby.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. "Gilmore house of unpacked boxes, how may I help you?" she answered, know full well who was on the other side of the phone.

"May I speak to the fruit of my loins please? It's rather important." Lorelai's voice teased.

"Hi, Mom!" Rory replied.

"Oh hello Rory! It's nice to talk to you. But before we go on, I was just wondering who the gorgeous young woman was that answered the phone?"

"Oh well, that's my new secretary. You know with such a big job starting tomorrow I really shouldn't be answering my own phone." She replied. "I mean, what would the girls at the club think?" she asked mockingly.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! In fact you should get a nanny for Lori and never talk to her again, until she turns 18!" Lorelai laughed.

"oh yes. How could I forget?!" Rory heard her mother laugh hysterically, but her lughter was cut short by a door closing in the background.

"Oh snicklefritz! Luck is going to be mad at me for not putting Danny to bed. I just called to say "good luck" to the both of my darling girls, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay mom. I love you!" Rory managed to get out before her mother hung up the phone.

* * *

Rory's morning was nothing if not hectic. It took almost a half an hour to convince Lori to actually get out of bed, then another hour to get them both ready and dressed for the day ahead of them.

When she had finally managed to get them out the door, her cell phone- which was conveniently located at the bottom of her purse-announced someone was trying to call her. But by the time she had ushered Lori into the elevator and picked through her purse quickly, the call had already been transferred to voice mail.

On her way down in the elevator, she tried to see who had called but for some reason the number was restricted. "HUH!" she sighed frustrated.

"What?" Lori asked, standing up on her tip toes to see the phone.

"Nothing Honey!" She replied, sighing as the doors opened.

* * *

"_Hey this is Rory, if you talk to this annoying machine I will try to call you back as soon as physically and emotionally possible."_

Logan hung up the phone and swore under his breath. He had been pacing back and forth in front of the phone for the past hour. Trying to figure out what to do. He really wanted to hear her voice but a part of him wasn't so sure. It was like a internal battle, where his heart (which still belonged to her) and his brain (who was trying desperately to forget about her) were fighting nonstop for control.

"Excuse me Mr. Huntzberger?" Jamie, his very leggy assistant, asked popped her head inside of his door, making him jump slightly.

"Yes," he said, trying to cover up his emotions.

"Sorry to startle you, but the meeting begins in 15 minutes." She said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Thank you." He said, turning away from her to gather his things from his desk.

"No problem, if there is anything else I can do, don't hesitate to call me." He didn't have to turn around to know that she was checking him out.

"That not necessary," he said, turning around, noticing she still hadn't left. "You can go back to your desk now!"

"Yes, sir." She said walking away, swaying her hip seductively.

"Great!" he said to himself, "Yet another flirty employee." Sighing deeply, he walked out of his office and toward the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it took a little bit longer than the others! I've been sick and i didn't exactly know what i should put next so, i hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 6

Rory's first day at her dream job was a living hell. Her boss was a pervert, the coffee sucked, and almost every guy she passed, checked her out. By the time she had left that day, her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to see Lori.

She walked into Future Preschool and spotted Lori's smiling face immediately. She was laughing with a little green eyed brunette. When she say her mother, she came running over, jumping into Rory's awaiting arms.

Rory sighed, pulling her little girl tight against her. "Honey! God, I missed you today!" She said burying her face in the beautiful blond hair.

"Mommy, I meet a new friend today! Her names Alexis!" Lori yelled, leading her over to the little girl she was talking to. "Alexis, this is my mom!"

"Hi Alexis, It's nice to meet you!" Rory smiled down at the little girl.

Alexis smiled up at her quietly, staring up at her with green eyes that looked so familiar. "Hi!" her voice barley audible.

"Alexis? Who are you talking to?" A man came up behind them, lifting Alexis into his arms.

"Daddy, this is my new friend Lori!" Alexis said, turning around to face her.

"That's great, honey." He said, smiling at Rory. "Daniel Chase." He introduced himself, raising his hand in front of him.

"Rory Gilmore." She shook his hand, smiling lightly.

"As in the Hartford Gilmores?" He asked, eyes traveling down her body.

"The one and only." She answered, "Lori, why don't you go get you things, I'll wait here." Her eyes flickering to the handsome man right in front of her.

"Yes, Alexis. Why don't you go with her." He said setting her down on the ground. "So, the infamous Rory Gilmore. I've heard so much about you."

"Really, I'm infamous?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes you are! I mean you managed to resisted my brother's charm, and turn him down! You're a god in my book!" He smirked, laughing slightly at her confused face.

"Your brother?" she questioned, finding herself dumbfounded.

"Jordan Chase" He stated. "You meant him at a party your grandparents through for you…" He added, catching her still very puzzled face. "You turned him down. Well, you didn't exactly turn him down, your "boyfriend" happen to come by." He smiled when her face light up with understanding.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Logan-" She stopped abruptly, a certain brown eyed blond appearing in her head. The exact blond that had been haunting her dreams (and her heart) for a very long time.

"Mommy!" Lori came running back toward them, Alexis hot on her heals.

"Hey Honey! Got all your things?" she asked, turning all her attention to her daughter. When she nodded eagerly, Rory turned back to Daniel and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Daniel, but we better be going." She started for the door before he could even say a word.

* * *

Logan walked into his apartment slowly. Setting down all his things down on the table next to the door, making sure not to drop anything.

"Finally!"

Logan froze, his eyes finally looking around the apartment, until he found the intruder. Not surprised at all to find his two best friends lounging in his living room.

A smile spread on his face, as he came more into the room. "Do I even want to know how you got in here?" he asked, giving both of them a manly hug.

"How else?" Finn asked, slightly drunk. "We bribed the doorman."

"Oh really? And how long ago did you do that?"

"About an hour ago." Colin said, handing Logan a glass full of scotch. "Don't worry, he hasn't been into your room yet."

"That's good!" He said, sitting down on the chair across from them. "So what brings you here?"

"Let's just say the glories of pregnancy do not agree with Steph." Colin rolled his eyes. "I swear I haven't had a nights sleep since the day we found out!"

"Oh really?" Logan frowned, it had been 4 months since Steph and Colin had gotten married, and not a day goes by when you don't see Colin smile to himself. After all, he had finally gotten his dream girl, the girl he had wanted since their eyes first meant. "Wasn't that 2 weeks ago?"

"That's still 2 weeks with out sleep!" Colin answered defensively.

"Whatever you say. So Finn," he said, shifting in his seat so we was facing the other man who had broken into his apartment. "How's Kayce?"

Finn's eyes brightened instantly, a huge smile growing on his face. "Perfect!" The Australian said, bouncing in his seat.

"How would have thought that Finnegan here would have settled down before I did?" Logan smirked, getting up to refill his now empty glass.

"Hey!" Finn said throwing a pillow at the back of Logan's head. "And besides-" he stopped suddenly, remembering not to bring up the certain brunette that haunts over all their heads.

"Besides what?" Logan walked over to the blinking answering machine, not really paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"_Hey little brother, it's Honor! I just wanted to let you know that me and Rory are going to lunch tomorrow. I'm not sure if you really wanted to know that or not, but… Anyway, Mom wants you to call her and… Um… Rory got a job at the _New York Times_! Love you, bye!" _

Honor's rushed voice cut of Finn's responds and froze them all where they were.

She was here? She was in his town? She was… Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. She got her dream job! She got what she had been wanted most in this world. She finally got her dream… without him.

"Um…" Colin began. "Finn, I think we should go! We'll drop by another time." When they started moving toward the door , Logan still couldn't force his body to move. He still couldn't believe that he was within a 50 mile radius of the girl that had haunted both his dreams and his heart, since the first time they had fought on that staircase almost 6 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reveiws! You people are awesome! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

She stared around the small coffee shop, fidgeting nervously in her seat. She couldn't believe that she was here, waiting for her ex-boyfriend's sister. She knew that Honor was going to ask about Lori and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't lie about it.

It wasn't that she was ashamed that Logan was the father, that she wished it was someone else's kid. No, she loved that! She loved watching that little blond head run towards her, loved the little flashbacks to the past that sometime hurt, but were worth every single second.

What she regretted what the Logan didn't know! Or that he didn't care. She had always wanted her children to know their father, like she never really go to do until it was almost to late. She wanted them to be able to depend on their father and love him unconditionally. But most of all she wanted a man to stand behind them both and protect them from the horrors in this world.

"Rory!" Honor squealed, running into the coffee shop, arms filled with bags. The two of them embraced before sitting down across from each other at the small table. "So… How have you been? _New York Times_ everything you thought it would be?"

"Well, somewhat! It is a dream come true and I absolutely love being about to write for one of the most read newspapers in the United States. But I'm still getting use to the atmosphere there, it's a lot different from all the other places I've worked at." Rory finished, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh really? That's great." she said smiling broadly.

They continued to chat about nothing for the next half and hour before Honor finally broke down, interrupting Rory mid-sentence. "Okay, Rory I love you, but I have to know about Lori!"

Rory sighed, know exactly what Honor was getting at. Forcing herself not to let tears slide down her face, she took a deep breath and said, "Yes… She's Logan's."

Honor gasped and continued to stare at Rory's face, even though her eyes were carefully examining the coffee cup in front of her. "Why didn't you tell him?" she finally asked.

"I-" She took another deep breath and cleared her throat. Still willing herself not to let her tears fall. "I tried. He wouldn't listen…"

They both sat in silence for another couple minutes before Honor spoke again. "He has to know."

"I know."

* * *

Logan glanced up at the people surrounding him. They were all talking at once, no one voice standing out over the others. Although it was aggravating it help, letting Logan keep to his thoughts. He hadn't been able to think of anything but Rory since Honor's message last night. Her face had stared in his dreams, reminding him of all the great things that he would never have again.

That love that she had given him, a little to willingly. The faith she had in him, even when he was most undeserving. She had picked him out of all her other admirers. She had stayed with him through all the bad, and was willing to give him a second chance when he most defiantly didn't deserve it. She had been the rock that kept him strong, she had been the perfect mind, body, and soul that had shown him what love really was.

His would never be over her, even though his mind had tried to. But his heart would always belong to her. To the perfect, witty, and coffee-addict that she was, he would never be over her.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" One of his employees asked. Reminding him that he was in a crowded meeting room.

"Sorry. What's up?" He asked, trying not the think about the beautiful angel that concord his mind.

"I said that the _New York Times _would like to do a article on you taking over the company." His head of publicity said, a slight edge to his voice.

"Fine, yeah whatever." He said, still not really paying attention to the topic of conversation.

**A/N I didn't really know how to write about Honor's lunch, but i hope you like it! Sorry it's so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Gilmore!" Rory's boss yelled from behind her.

"Yes?" She asked when he reached her desk and leaned in, over her shoulder pretending to look at what she was working on.

"I just got a phone call from a colleague of mine who says that you were involved with a one Logan Huntzberger," She flinched when he said his name. Her mind had been on him ever since her lunch with Honor, and it didn't help matters that Lori's hair was exactly the same her father's. "I was just wondering if that was correct?"

She was lost in her thoughts about Logan that she didn't realized he had said anything until he gently rub her shoulder, making her jump, then shift uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked moving her chair a little father away from him.

"I was just wondering if it was true that you use to date Huntzberger?" He asked, taking a small step closer, that didn't go unnoticed.

"Umm…" Before she could answer, the phone rang on her desk. "Excuse me for a moment," she said turning around to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Miss Gilmore?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, it is." She glanced over her shoulder to see if her boss was still there. Sighing with relief when she say one of the other staff writers talking to him.

"Hold please," she instructed. Rory heard voices whispering in the back ground before a male's voice came on the phone.

"Rory, this is Daniel Chase, we meant the other day at Alexis' Daycare."

"Oh, hi!" She said leaning on her desk.

"Hello," He replied chuckling slightly. "I was just wondering if you would maybe like to have dinner with me Thursday night?" He asked hesitantly.

"Umm…" Her thoughts immediately flashed to two identical blond heads. One a beautiful blond girl, that made her world turn up side down when ever she smiled. The other, one that had haunted her dreams day and night. One that had showed her what love could really be like. One that had left her to care for their child, all by her self. "I'll have to check Lori, but that sounds good."

* * *

Logan stared at his computer screen in front of him, watching the brunette in the picture on the page. She was smiling, that perfect smile of hers. Those blue eyes that had captivated him from the very start, shining like all the stars in the sky.

"What do you think of her?" One his employees asked, interrupting his daydreams.

"She's perfect." He whispered.

"So you don't mind if she interviews you? She kind of new but her editor says she is one of the best reporters they have. She graduated from Yale, like you. Went to Columbia for grad school." The employee went on listing all of the amazing qualities, that he had already known by heart.

"She's… WHAT? She's going to interview me? What… I… Uh" He stuttered, not realizing before that he was being shown all this because she was going to interview him for the _New York Times_. He wasn't so sure that this was such a good idea any more.

"Yes! Tony said that you knew about the interview, didn't tell you at that meeting the other day?" Jason (the employee) asked confused.

"Yeah… He did." Wait! Logan's mind just jump started with an idea. This was the perfect chance for them to get back talk. It was perfect! She wouldn't be able to run away, it was her job to get the interview. And Rory wasn't anything if not committed to her job.

Just as he was about to express how great the idea was that Rory interviewed him when another thought hit him right square in the chest. She had a kid, that last time they had spoke was when she was first pregnant. She came all the way out West to tell him that she was pregnant with another guys kid. Before he could chicken out, he cleared his throat and asked "Is she married?"

Jason shot him a knowing smirk before answering "Nope, and as far as I've heard she hasn't been with anyone since she had her kid. About 4 years ago."

Logan's heart did another jump start, causing him to think that he might want to be careful not to have a heart attack like his father. That jerk left her! The fucking asshole got her pregnant and dump her. Leaving her all alone to take care of her kid. What kind of idiot would do that to her, that sweet loving girl that could steal the sun's light with just a simple wave of her hand. What kind of lowlife would do that!

**a/n okay, I'm really really sorry that this chapter is so short but it holds a lot of content and I really could see writing something else to go with this. I promise Logan and Rory with interact if not in the next chapter then the chapter after that! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm doing it as fast as my very hectic life with allow me to!**

**Hope you like/liked it! I'll write more as soon as i can! Thank you for reading and thank you for all the wonderful reviews! you people rock my socks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, this chapter isn't really where i saw the story going but last night i was trying to go to bed and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't let me go to sleep! I know it's probably not what you expected but i hope you like it anyway! It's slightly mature, but not very much!**

Chapter 9

She watched as he unlocked the door to his apartment, lust and wanting coating her eyes, clouding her better judgment. He opened the door and allowed them in, not even waiting for the latch to click before attacking her lips once again, pushing her against the wall.

"Rory," He moaned as she pushed up against him. They continued to kiss, only breaking apart to remove the pesky clothing that was in the way of what they both had been dreaming about for so many years. When they reached the bedroom door he pushed it open and pulled her towards the bed. At the time Rory didn't notice that on his bedside table he had a lamp that she had forced him to buy.

Hours later Rory woke up in Logan's warm embrace. She smiled to herself as she turned toward him, resting her chin on his shoulder. He was sleeping, looking relaxed, a slight smile on his beautiful face.

He was just as she remembered him, his body, just as muscular, if not more. The fuzzy hair on his chest, tickling her as she rubbed her lips against it. Every part of him was the same, even his smirk was the same.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she had seen him walk through the restaurant front door earlier that night. Her breath had caught in her throat, her heart going into frantic mode. She couldn't believe that it was him, talking to the hostess. Until his chocolate brown eyes had landed on her.

His mouth had stop mid-word, eyes widening. Probably trying to figure out if she was just a hallucination. But he seem to get his game back when he saw who she sat across from.

Daniel had stopped mid sentence when he realized she wasn't paying attention anymore. He turned to see who she was looking at, just in time to see Logan turn his back to them. Not knowing who it was, he turned back to his date and asked, "Rory? Is everything alright?"

She came back from her flashback as she felt Logan stir slightly, mumbling something before returning back to the wonderful world of sleep.

She continued to gaze at him, until the glow of the alarm clock caught her eye. 12:28? Could it really be that late? She asked herself as she sat up, trying not to disturb Logan's sleeping form. She really needed to get home to Lori- OH GOD!

What had she done, she had just had sex with the father of her only child! How could she of done this? How stupid could she really be! She had just slept with Logan! While Lori was at home sleeping silently in her bed! How could she have been so unbelievably stupid?

She jumped out of the bed, not caring if she woke Logan anymore. She had just made one of the biggest mistakes of her life!

Logan stirred into awareness as she struggled to get dressed.

"Ace?" He asked drowsy.

"I have to go!" She said, slipping her dress over her head.

"What?!" He shot up in bed, watching her struggle with the zipper. "Why do you have to go?"

"This was a mistake! I have to go!" She repeated, searching the room for her shoes.

"This was a mistake?" He yelled jumping out of bed, trying to catch her. "You sure as hell didn't think it was a mistake earlier when you were screaming my name!"

She felt the tears begin to run down her face as she tried frantically to get out of his iron grip on her wrist.

"God Rory! Do you get off on putting me through torture? Is this fun for you or something?" He yelled, his face turning so red you could even see it in the darkness that covered the room.

"God no! You know me better than to think I would do anything like that!" She paused. Trying to regulate her breathing. "But this was a mistake, and I _have_ to go! She tried to pull free of his grasp again, uselessly.

"NO! I use to know you!" He spat.

With that she snapped, she let the tears run down her face. Dripping off her chin, before falling to the ground. "This was a mistake!"

He just glared at her, still not letting go of her wrist.

"Jeez Logan! Let me go! I have to go home!" she struggled again.

"Why!" He demanded.

When she didn't answer, he glared at her again. "I'm not letting you go with out a fight this time! So you better have one hell of a good explanation to why you are in such a hurry, or your not going anywhere."

She looked as his face through her tears, knowing that there was only one way she was getting out of here. She had to do it. "I have to go make sure that _our_ daughter is okay!" The confusion and shock showed clearly on his face, loosing his grip a little bit. "Yes Logan! OUR daughter! The one that you left behind when you left me! The one that has your same stupid hair, and that god-awful smirk!" She yelled back breaking free of him.

"Wh-I-Uh-" before he could form a coherent sentence she practically ran to the door. At least he knows now! She thought to herself as she turned when she had reached to door, for one last look at his shocked face.

* * *

Logan could only stare as the door closed behind her. None of his thoughts were making sense. His whole body felt numb. No! This couldn't be true! He couldn't be the god-awful human being that had left her. He hadn't even known, hadn't even thought that the kid could be his.

God! He wanted to scream, but his mouth refused to open, or close for that matter. This couldn't be happening, he had to be dreaming. He did not just have some of the most amazing sex in his life hours before being told that he had a child by the same exact girl. This definitely couldn't be happening.

* * *

When Rory finally got to her apartment she paid the babysitter and went into her baby's room. Her beautiful Angel's face could barely be seen from under the covers. Her arm was thrown above her head, covering her eyes, long blond hair spread out all over her pillows.

She looked so peaceful, so happy. It took all of Rory's strength not to crawl in the little tiny bed and snuggle up tight next to her little angel, but she knew she shouldn't. There was no need to destroy that perfect picture with her unstoppable tears.

After readjusting the blanket on the bed, she slowly walked out of the room backwards, never taking her eyes off the little head that was propped up by pillows.

When she reached the living room she searched for the phone. She needed to call her mother! There was no way she could make it if she didn't do this. As she punched in the familiar number, she let her mind wander to all the events that had taken place tonight.

From the mind-blowing sex, all the way to the careful smirk when Logan learned Daniel's last name. Clearly remembering the night at her grand parents party.

"I hate you!" Lorelai spoke sleepy.

"Mom?" Rory asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Rory? What's wrong? Is it Lori is she okay?" Lorelai jumped into wakefulness.

"Loris fine." Her voice broke, the tears that she had been trying to hide, escaped.

"Honey, what is it?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"I told him."

"What? Told who what? Sweetie you got to give me more than that."

Rory could barely speak through her tears, but she knew that her mother would help her make sense of this situation and help her get though it. "Logan." She sobbed.

"Oh my god!" was all Lorelai could say.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I hope you like it, i'm still a little if-y about it but i figured i'd post it anyhow. **

Chapter 10

Logan starred straight ahead lost in a sea of confusion. Not knowing what was up and what was down. He had a kid. He was a father of a child. He had a little girl. A four year old little girl. A little girl, that until very recently he thought was the product of a stupid asshole who had left her after she got pregnant.

Well, it turns out he was right. She had tried to tell him that day at the coffee shop, but he wouldn't listen. He had refused to believe it was his, convinced himself that she had slept with some random guy. But no, he was the lowlife that had knocked her up, and then left her to fend for herself and the life growing inside of her. He was the idiot that had let her get away, when all the while he wanted nothing more to have her back.

And just to top it all off, he was the very person that he hated the most in this world.

* * *

The next day Rory buried herself in her work, trying to suppress all of the events of last night. She worked so hard that she managed to write one of her best articles, second only to her pavement article in high school. But as hard as she tried when she wasn't paying attention her mind would wander to Logan.

His shocked face when he she yelled at him, the way his body had felt laying on top of her. It would all come back, with shocking clarity.

"Gilmore! My office now!" Her boss bellowed from across the office. She jumped slightly before saving the document she was working on and following him into his office.

"Yes, sir?" She said, taking a seat in front of his desk as he shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to bring you in here and tell you what a good job you did on your last article." He said smiling down her shirt.

"Thank you," she said, fidgeting in her seat. Not comfortable, with being alone with him.

"That is why I have decided to give you one of our biggest stories."

"What is it?" she questioned.

"An interview with the young Huntzberger about taking over the family business!" Rory froze in her seat. Hoping that this was a dream. She couldn't interview Logan! She couldn't even be in the same room with him at the moment. This had to be a dream, real life couldn't be this cruel to her.

"Umm… I…" she stuttered.

"Now I do believe that you know Huntzberger, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to get the inside scoop!" He winked at her.

"Sir, I can't…" She tried, hoping that he would let it drop.

"What? Why not?" He almost shouted.

"I-I…Me and Logan…we…"

"NO! Gilmore, there's no getting out of this! You are one of the best reporters here and I want it to be you!" He yelled.

"But sir-"

"I don't care! Now get out of my office! You are expected to be at his office tomorrow at 11 o'clock! Be there or your fired!"

* * *

Honor picked up the phone without looking up from her magazine. "Hello?"

"You Knew!" Logan stated angrily.

"Well Good morning to you too." Honor replied, trying to figure out what Logan was talking about.

"You knew about Rory didn't you?" He yelled into the phone.

"Umm… I…" She stumbled, not sure what to say to him.

"Tell me Honor!"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I found out the other day at lunch."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" He shouted.

"She said she was going to!" Honor defended. "Isn't that how you know now?"

"Yes! But you could have saved me from her running out on me… Again!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

"What? When did she run out on you? You have to give me details here! I don't like being left in the dark!" she yelled back.

The was a long pause, before Logan sighed and tried to even out his voice. "I saw her last night. Mom made me go on another one of the moronic blind dates with a "great young lady" again. And I saw her at the restaurant. One thing led to another and we were talking, then the next thing I know we're both stumbling in to my apartment." He paused, the events of last night flooding his memory. "And we sort of…"

"WOW! You had sex with Rory?! Oh my god! But what's problem with that?" She asked confused.

"Nothing! Nothing was wrong with that, it's just… When I woke up she was freaking out about she kept saying how this was a mistake and that she had to go! But when I wouldn't let her… she screamed at me… and… yeah." He finished, thanking god that he had don't this over the phone instead of in person. The last thing he need was for Honor to see his tears.

"Jeez! Can you two ever do things the easy way?!" She said. Causing Logan to chuckle softly.

"Why would we start now?" He asked, chuckling again. There was a pause, giving Logan time to calm down a little.

"Little Brother?" Honor spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be okay. You two will make this work." She said encouragingly.

"Yeah… I hope so."

**A/N I promise there will be some logan/ rory and maybe even Logan/Lori but we'll see! Thanks for the reveiws!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I figured I wouldn't make you wait any longer. Once again Hope you like it! **

Chapter 11

He glared at the phone on his desk, daring it to ring. He didn't want to be at work, he would much rather be at the home trying to figure things out with Rory. But Noooo! He was stuck at his desk waiting for the stupid reporter from the _Times _to show up. Then he would be free to go.

All he would have to do was answer some stupid questions about his life that he would probably lie about and then be on his way. Done and over with!

"Mr. Huntzberger?" The intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" He asked angrily.

"Your appointment with the _New York Times _is here," His secretary spoke bitterly, clearly saying it was a 'she' standing in front of his office.

Taking a deep breath, he told her to send them in and began to count down the seconds until he could leave and go talk to Rory.

RLLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory stared at the office door, contemplating weather or not to go inside. She didn't really want to see Logan yet, she wasn't ready for it. But she had a job -her dream job as a matter of fact- that needed to get done.

"You can go in!" the snotty secretary repeated. Rory almost chuckled, but held herself back. This lady had no idea how much of a threat to her 'future' relationship with Logan she really was.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door softly. Trying to push all the non-work related thoughts out of her mind.

"Come in." she heard though the door.

As she walked though the door, her heart beat tripled, not knowing what was to expect. When she had the door fully open, she wasn't surprised to see that his desk held about a million different papers and colored folders, and hidden behind them was Logan's head, resting on the desk. It took her a few minutes to relies that she was staring, and still hadn't said a word.

"Hey?" She whispered.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan's eyes shot up at the sound of her voice, finding a pair of hesitant blue eyes staring back at him. "H-H-" He stuttered.

"Um…" she paused not coming in any farther.

"Wh- What are you doing here?" He asked, still shocked.

"I- I probably should have called to warn you that I was the one that was going to interview you but I didn't have your number and I hadn't found out until last night. I know I could probably have called Honor, but I wasn't sure if she knew. So…" She spoke quickly.

"Your- Your from the _New York Times_?" He asked. Silently kicking himself for not being able to think of a coherent thought.

"Umm…." She stalled again, taking a step back. "You know, um… If you want I could come back later… or I could just make it up."

"No!" he stated coming to his senses, knowing that she was trying to run again.

A look of confusion passed a crossed her face. "What?" she asked.

He could up from behind his desk and marched over to her, pulling her out of the doorway and closing it with on swift movement. "Your not going anywhere!" He said, locking her wrist with his hand.

"Logan?" She asked, trying to get free.

"No! Not this time! Your not going anywhere!" He yelled.

"Logan! You can't do this!" she tried fight back. Her heart racing from both fear and the extremely close proximity to his muscular body.

"Yes I can!" he stated. "I'm not going to let you get away again."

Before she knew what he was doing his lips were against hers. Causing all coherent thoughts to leave her mind, that only thing that existed what his lips against hers. Without telling them to, her lips responded to his, parting, allowing his tongue entrance.

"No," she mumbled against his lips. This was not how it was suppose to go, they needed to talk, not have a repeat of the other night. Her hands found his chest and pushing him back.

"What?" he asked when his breathing was back to normal.

"We need… to talk." She said, trying to calm her own breath.

"Yes… talk…" He said taking a step back from her, still holding securely onto her wrist. His mind trying to make complete sentences again. "Talk about what?"

"I'm here for an interview, we could start with that." she said motioning toward his desk.

"Right, the interview." He said, releasing her hand and taking a seat behind his desk. "So…"

She cleared her throat, trying to think of a professional way to interview the father of her child. "Um… We should probably start over." She stated.

Logan nodded his head, not knowing what else he could do.

"Hi! My names Rory Gilmore, I'm here to interview you for the _New York Times_." She said. Sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Logan Huntzberger." He answered, shaking her hand, silently loving the feelings of their palms together.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger, do you mind if I record this?" She asked, pulling out a tiny electric recorder from her purse.

"No, not at all. And please call me Logan." he said, following prodigal.

"Okay." she fiddled with the recorder before looking up to meet his eyes. "So… How has your life changed since taking over Huntzberger Publishing Group?" She asked.

"It's been a little hectic. I'm always busy, I haven't really had a lot of time for myself." He answered.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't really know. I never really saw myself working here again. I always figured I would, but I never really seem to be able to picture myself here." He said casually. He was always amazed at how comfortable he was with talking to her. She somehow opened a gate to all his inter-most feelings and thoughts. She always made him feel like he could tell her anything, and she would listen. It was one of the many many reasons he had fell in love with her, back in college.

"Are you referring to your business trouble a couple years ago? The reason why you left this company to begin with?" She asked.

"Yes, and no. Even when I was working here after Yale, I never really saw myself working here. It was always something that was there, but wasn't really what I wanted."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be here?" Her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"No, not that… It's just… When I was younger I always fought against my preordained destiny. I never really wanted to admit to myself that I might actually like being here. So I never really let myself picture what it was like here."

"Oh…" She scribbled something on her notebook, before looking up to meet his eyes.

They starred at each other, neither wanting to look away.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Screeched the intercom, interrupting their perfect moment.

"What?" He growled.

"Stacy Fallon in on line two for you. She wants to know if you are going to pick her up from the airport this afternoon?"

_Crap_! Logan thought, eyes immediately flicking towards Rory's. He had forgotten all about Stacy flying in today.

"Umm…" He hesitated, knowing he was going to have to do this eventually. "Tell her that I will send a car, and I'll meet her at the apartment." His eyes looking anywhere but at Rory.

"Yes, Mr. Huntzberger."

**A/N I promise you will learn more about Stacy next chapter. Sorry that Lori's not in this chapter, but I promise a little Logan and Lori interaction in coming up soon. And I'm sorry this chapter took so long! Three words I HATE FINALS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A?N sorry that it's been so long, i've had a few things that needed to get done, so I hope you like it. **

Chapter 12

Rory starred at Logan, not knowing what to think. She knew by the way he wouldn't meet her gaze that Stacy was not a just an employee, if she was even that.

As she watched Logan try to remain composed, an expression she was very familiar with, she couldn't stop from having flashbacks to the other night.

_He picked up the half empty glass in front of him and swirled the scotch around in it, before taking a gulp. "So… You seeing anyone?" He asked, knowing the answer._

"_Well, I was on a date with that guy… that is until you showed up?" she said, smirking. _

_He chuckled lightly before taking another gulp of his scotch. "You can't tell me that you were actually enjoying yourself with that dud." He stated._

_She didn't answer at first, trying to hide her smile behind her martini glass, as she sipped the nearly empty glass. "I never got a chance to find out." she grinned at him. _

_He smiled back at her, "You never answered my question."_

"_No, I'm not seeing anyone," the three empty martini glasses giving her the courage to look him in the eye as she said this._

"_Good." He kept his eyes on her as he finished his scotch and placed the empty glass next to the others on the table._

"_What about you?" She asked._

"_Nope."_

"_Good."_

Logan could see that she was thinking about the other night. It was clear on her face that she was trying to calculate what he had said that night, and the new information about Stacy. No doubt she was thinking that he lied to her, which is sort of true, in a way.

Getting agitated with the silence he finally cleared his throat, casing her to look at him again. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" she asked angrily.

"There's nothing going on between me and Stacy." He said, staring her straight in the eye.

"Then why is she going to your apartment?" She asked, glaring at him.

"She's my date for tomorrow's party." he stated. "When I took over the company, Mom decided that it would only be proper that to have a party for all the business associates. And in Shira's words 'Who would be a better date that Stacy Fallon?' You know how much she loves her." Logan repeated, imitating Shira's voice.

"Yeah! I know what you mean!" Rory bit back, remembering that awful dinner at the Huntzberger's house when they had first started going out.

"Rory!" He groaned, knowing where she was going.

"You know what Logan?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "I'll just make up the story anyway. There's no need for me to keep you from, a 'lovely young lady' like Stacy Fallon." she spat out, knowing that what she was going to say next would hurt a lot more then he would be expecting. "It's fine! Lori doesn't need a father anyway, and she defiantly doesn't need you! It's nice seeing you again! I hope you have a very nice life together!" Rory jumped up from her chair, almost knocking it over, before marching out of the office.

"Rory!" He yelled after her, trying to ignore the knife that was straight through his heart. "Rory! Stop!" He yelled again, running after her.

She could hear him running after her, and she knew she had to get out of there very quickly. She rushed to the elevator, thanking god that when she pressed the button the doors opened immediately. After getting in, she prayed that it would be like all those scenes in movies where the doors would close right before he would get there.

"Rory!" he panted, managing to get to the elevator before that doors closed.

"Logan! Just leave me alone! I can't handle this! I-I" She stared to sob.

His hand reached out and pulled her to his chest, cupping her chin gently. "Your not getting away from me!"

Not being able to answer him, she just lowered her head to his chest and sobbed. She even let him pull her back past a very confused secretary and into his office, closing the door securely.

"It's okay! I love you." He tried to comfort her, pulling her into his lap as he sat in the leather couch on one side of his office. "We'll work this out."

After a while her, sobbing calmed down and they sat in silence. Both trying to savor the feeling of their arms around each other. Both secretly hoping this moment would never end, hoping to stay this close for ever. Not moving, not talking, just sitting here, in one another's embrace. Something they both thought would never happen again, but wanting more then anything for it happen for the rest of their lives.

**A/N I know it's differant, and i know it's short but i hope you like it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here it is. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

Rory didn't want to move, but eventually her cell phone went off, informing her that it was time to go pick up Lori.

"I have to go," she sighed, lifting herself from his arms.

"Don't," He pleaded, gently taking hold of her hand.

"I have to pick up Lori," she explained, gathering her things together.

"Will we talk later?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah… Um…" She hesitated, "You… Why don't you come over, around six. I promised Lori we'd have a movie night tonight. So… Your more than welcome to come."

His breath caught, not knowing what to say. "I'd love to."

"Great!" she said, securing her shoulder strap.

"What movie are we going to watch?" He asked.

"Oh…" An evil grin spread across her face. "You'll love it." She winked.

"Ace…" He groaned, knowing the exact movie she was thinking of.

"Don't worry about anything, I got it covered." She said, laughing.

RLRLRLR

Logan starred at the door to Rory's apartment, hesitating with his hand on the door. _You can do this_ he thought as he raised his hand to knock, hiding the chocolate flowers behind his back. _It's just the first time your meeting your daughter, your four year old daughter. Who probably doesn't even know you exist._ His insides starting to stir with nerves.

Before he could talk himself out of it, again, he knocked softly on the door. He tried to hid his nervousness as much as possible.

RLRLRLRRL

When Rory heard the knock on the door, her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Logan would meet Lori. The first time she would be able to see her two blonds together, in one room. But before she could get out of her thoughts and answer the door, Lori flew right passed her and flung the door open to reveal Logan, with the face he always uses when trying to hid how nervous he is.

"Who are you?" Lori demanded.

"Honey. Be good to our visitor." Rory warned, coming into the entryway. As her eyes met Logan's, she could see that he had seen the same resemblance that she woke up to every morning.

"I was just asking who he was." Lori stated, still eyeing Logan.

"Well," Logan unlocked eyes with Rory and knelt down in front of her. "My name is Logan Huntzberger, I'm 29 years old, and I run Huntzberger Publishing Group. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked, teasing her.

She smiled, instantly liking him. "Don't you want to know who I am?"

"Well of course!" he said, feinting shock.

"Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." She stated proudly.

Logan's eyes darted up to Rory's again, surprised by the name. Lorelai Elizabeth had been a name that they had come up with together, when they had been going out.

"_Logan?" Rory asked, interrupting him from his thoughts. They had been laying in bed, for a little over an hour, each just happy to feel the others body heat on the bed next to them. _

"_Yeah Ace?"_

"_If you had a kid… what would you name them?" She asked, being careful to keep her eyes away from him. _

"_Why?" He asked, hesitating._

"_No reason… I was just wondering." She replied, readjusting her head on his chest, so that her eyes were father away from his. _

"_Are you-" He started, before she interrupted him._

"_No! I was just wondering… you know…" She said, shifting uncomfortably. _

"_I don't know what I would name them, I never gave it much thought." He replied, after they sat in silence for a while. _

"_Okay," Her voice sounded slightly disappointed. _

"_Ace… You have to understand, the reason that I didn't think about it was because I never knew which girl I was going to be with." Upon seeing her face fall he continued. "But know that I have you I would think of something that would go well with Lorelai. Right?"_

_She smiled into his shoulder, "I was thinking along the lines of Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger. If that's okay with you?" She asked, meeting his eyes for a second. _

_Logan just smiled. Loving the sound of their names merged together. "I would love that. But what if it is a boy?" He asked. _

"_Jeez!" She scoffed. "Gilmore's always have girls first, it's like an unwritten law!" She looked at him with mock horror. _

"_Well than, forgive me?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. _

"_I guess." she said, kissing him lightly. _

"_But what if we have a boy as a second born?" He asked, locking eyes with her. _

"_I was thinking something along the lines of Joshua Adam Huntzberger, but of course it would be up to you." _

"_That sounds perfect."_

**A/N I didn't really know what to do for a boys name, so i just came up with one on the top of my head. But I'm open to suggestions. Hope you liked it, if not, please tell men and i can change it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey, I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long again!! It's been really hectic around my house, and I didn't really know where I wanted to go next, but I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Chapter 14**

Rory stared at Logan's shoulder, not really being able to meet his eyes. She knew that he remembered that night, when he had come back from London for good. They had stayed up for hours, talking about kids. They had traveled from talking about baby names all the way to how they would raise them.

"Mommy?" Lori asked, looking from her mother to Logan and back again.

"Right," Rory said, coming back to her senses. "Logan why don't you come in." She gestured for the rest of the apartment.

"Of course." He said, coming out of his memories.

Rory was starring at Logan uncontrollably. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to stop. Logan was just so good with Lori, he knew exactly what to do, and how to talk to her. It was like he had been made for this. He even knew some things that after 5 years she had just figured out. It was amazing. Her heart grew even more for him, then it already was.

"Logan?" Lori asked, in her adorable four year old voice.

"What kiddo?" He asked, chancing a glance at Rory, who lowered her eyes embarrassingly.

"Do you know my daddy?" She asked, catching both of the adults off guard.

"Um. Uh…" He stuttered.

"Cause you said you know Finny, and Finny knows my daddy." She stated proudly.

Logan's eyes popped out of his head, _Finn knew?_ His eyes met Rory's briefly before she looked down again. "You know Finn?" He asked Lori.

"Yep! He's funny!" She laughed quickly.

"Yes, he can be…" Logan answered, not taking his eyes off Rory.

Rory still hadn't met Logan's eyes again, until Lori fell asleep in between them, her head resting in Rory's lap.

Smiling to herself, she gently picked up her daughter and got up off the couch. By the time she had reached Lori's door Logan was holding the door opened for them.

"Mommy?" Lori asked, when Rory laid her down on her bed and tucked her in.

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep." Rory whispered, backing out of the room, eyes not leaving her little girl.

"Ace?" Logan asked after he closed the door.

She finally met his eyes for a second, before turning and moving towards the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" she said quietly, not waiting for an answer.

"Ace, how does she know Finn?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Without turning around to look at him. "I got an interview with Kayce a couple of months ago. We got talking off the record and she invited me and Lori out with her and Finn."

"So Finn found out that I had a kid before I did? And he didn't bother to tell me?" Logan wanted to yell, but he also didn't want to wake Lori.

"He wanted to, but he said that it was best if I told him myself," she answered.

"Then why didn't you?" His anger exploding, if Finn had told her to tell him why hadn't she even tried to contact him. Instead he had to come all the way to New York and piece it together bit by bit.

"I tried!" She whispered angrily, finally turning around to look him in his eyes. The fury showing in her eyes.

"W-What?" Logan stuttered, surprised by her answer.

"I tried! I called up the phone number Finn gave me and a girl answered! She said that you were a little busy and then hung up on me!" Her eyes not only showing fury but hurt now. "I tried to tell you again. To work things out with you, but just like every other time, I end up crying and getting hurt all over again!" She continued, the tears that had been gathering in her eyes now falling down her face.

Logan walked towards her, not caring that she would probably push him away. He need to comfort her, to make her better again. But what she did astounded him, wrapping her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder, letting the sobs flow freely through her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." he stated seriously. "I'm sorry I'm always hurting you! You deserve so much better than me, you deserve someone who isn't making you cry on a daily basis. You deserve-"

"But I love you!" She interrupted him, looking him in the eyes. "I love the way you make feel, the way you know exactly what to say. If I could have done things differently then I would have rewind to that day when you asked me to marry you and say yes immediately. Not just because I was pregnant, but because you were- are- the best thing that has ever happen to me!"

"But-" Logan started, but was quickly interrupted by Rory again.

"No buts! You made it possible for me to see what love could really be. The way no matter what happened between us, I always knew you loved me, even when you couldn't say it back yet."

Logan was speechless to say the least. He had never in a million years thought that there might be a chance that Rory still loved him after all the shit he had put her through. He had always dream that she would just maybe accept him back into her arms, but he had no idea that it was possible that she might actually still love him, or never stop loving him.

Without thinking about what he was doing Logan closed the distance between them and kissed those perfect lips that he had done nothing but fantasize about from the very first time he saw her. She surprised him by kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

When breathing became an issue, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling. "Ranting really works for you." he said smirking, causing her to laugh out loud.

"That's not fair, you've used that line before!" She said, pouting.

"It's not my fault that it works," he smirked, before leaning down and kissing the pout right off her.

She laughed into the kiss, enjoying the feelings that his kiss was arising in her.

A half an hour later they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, when they heard a scream from Lori's room, causing both Rory and Logan to jump up and start running.

"MOMMY!" Lori screamed just as Rory swung the door open.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rory asked rushing over to her and capturing a crying Lori into her arms.

"They were going to get me! The monsters were going to eat me!" She screamed, pulling her mother even closer.

"Shhh… it was just a dream. Nothing going to get you, I'll never let anything hurt you…"Rory whispered, trying to calm her down.

The little girl continued to cry in her mothers arms until she was finally to exhausted and fell asleep in Rory's arms. Gently wiping away the tears from her face, Rory carefully tugged Lori back into bed, whispering comforting words.

Logan watched the scene from the doorway, completely awestruck. When he had first heard Lori's scream he had come running, ready to protect his daughter from whatever had hurt her, but what he wasn't ready for what the scene that played before him. He wasn't expecting to watch Rory, his Rory, hold the little girl in her arms and see that Lori immediately calm down, like just being held in her arms could protect her from the world's evil.

As Rory stood up she saw Logan in the doorway, a look of great defeat on his face. Looking back at Lori's sleeping figure she quietly backed out of the room, much like she had earlier that night, but this time waited for Logan as he closed the door, grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward her bedroom door without saying a word. After pushing a very confused Logan in, she quietly closed the door and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

**A/N I'm really sorry that I left you like this, but what is to come is going to be pretty big. I hope you like the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! It gets a little M towards the end of the chapter. I'm not sure it I should change the rating or not so I did. If you feel I can change it back then just leave me a message. Another thing is that I would really love a beta if anyone would like to offer, I know a couple of you already did, but I wasn't really thinking about it than, but please leave me another message!! Thank you! Hope you like it, and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, taking a hesitant step toward him.

"Nothing… I…I just… I missed everything." He stuttered, taking his head into his hands. "I missed everything," He repeated again softly, than sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"I missed everything, her birth, her first word, everything. I will never be able to see that. I missed it all." He said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, his head still buried in his hands.

"Logan," She replied softly, walking towards him. "You haven't missed everything. She still has many more first coming up," She said, gently lifting his chin so he was looking at her. "and nothing is stopping you from seeing all those."

"She doesn't know me." He stated, pulling away from her. "She doesn't know who I am, or what I mean to her. She knows nothing about me." He started pacing back and forth.

Letting out a big sigh, Rory sat on her bed and watched him pace. "She knows." She said, immediately getting his attention.

"What?"

"She knows, that you love her, that you would be there for her in a heart beat. The only thing that she doesn't know is who you are. Everything else, she knows from the stories both Finn and I have told her." she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

Logan was still starring at her, a million emotions playing across his face. After a few minutes of silence, Logan finally managed to find his voice. "Why? Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I wanted her to know you. Even if you didn't know about her." She answered, tears coming to her eyes. "I just wanted her to know about you." She repeated, dropping her head into her hands, much like he had done a few minutes ago.

"Ace?" He said, coming up in front of her and wrapping his arms around her small frame, letting the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall freely.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, sobbing into his chest.

"For what?" He asked, wiping away his tears.

"For not trying harder, for letting you go on in this world without knowing you had a daughter." She cried, leaning her head back so she could meet his eyes. "For not being able to stop crying tonight."

He chuckled slightly before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers. "You did the best you could, and that is all I could ever ask for." He said seriously.

A couple minutes of comfortable silence pasted as they both just held each other, seeking the comfort that each other brought them.

"Stay with me." She whispered against his chest, to afraid to look into his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Stay with me?" She repeated, gently lifting her head from his chest to meet his eyes.

"If you want me to." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you to."

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Later that night Rory was laying in bed watching Logan sleep, when she heard her cell phone ringing from the living room. Carefully removing herself from Logan's arms, she ran to the living room and grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller id.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked excited.

"Mom, why are you calling me at… 12:30 at night. You know I have a four year old that is trying to sleep." Rory scolded playfully.

"Well if someone would have called me and told me how seeing her ex with her baby girl went, than I wouldn't have had to call." Lorelai stated.

"Mom." Rory groaned, taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Lorelai demanded excitedly.

"I'll call you tomorrow and tell you," Rory promised.

"Why not now?" Lorelai pouted.

"I can't right now, but I'll-"She began before being interrupted by Logan's voice coming from behind her.

"Rory?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lorelai screeched. "He's still there? Oh please tell me what happened." she begged.

"I'll call you tomorrow Mom! Goodnight!" Rory said before ending the call and shutting off the phone.

"Hey," Logan said, coming up from behind her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "What did you mom want?" he asked, smirking.

"Nothing much. What are doing up? I didn't wake you did I?" She asked worried.

"No, I just got a little scared when I woke up and you weren't there." He admitted, coming around to sit beside her on the couch.

"Oh really?" She asked, cuddling into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Ace?" He asked when he noticed that she was starting to doze off.

"Mmm," she mumbled, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"There is a nice comfy bed in the other room, that might be helpful in this situation." He said, kissing her forehead.

"What situation?" she asked, a smirk starting to form on her face.

"Well we could go to sleep-" Rory's face fell slightly "- or we could do other things that require a locked door…" Logan trailed of suggestively. Smirking hugely.

"What thing?" She played, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Dirty things," He whispered, before trailing kisses down her neck. "Things that we use to do all the time."

"Hmm… I guess you'll just have to show me what these things are, because I just can't seem to remember." she said, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling closer.

"And it would be just a shame for that to happen… you were best I ever had in my bed." He whispered, sucking on her skin. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, not breaking contact until he heard her moan one more time. Pulling back, he gently got off her and walked to the door, meeting her eyes as he turned the lock, setting it into place with a loud snap.

Rory watched as he made his way back toward her, taking agonizingly slow steps, until he was finally in front of her. His hands wrapping around her tiny waist and lifting her. Eyes growing darker as she arched her back.

Before she knew what hit her, he was on top of her, lips attacking hers. She moaned again, as she felt his and slip under her shirt and gently tickle her stomach, the way he knew she loved.

As the kiss continued, Rory buried her hands in his hair, bringing their lips closer, tongues dueling for control. When oxygen was an issue Rory broke away from him and pushed father back onto the bed, her eyes never leaving his. When he didn't follow her, she waved a finger, signaling her him to come up to her.

Taking the hit, Logan made his way up to her. Starting at her toes, he kissed a trail up both legs, stopping at her thighs, his hands playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Rory?" He said, between kisses.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"What about Lori?" He asked, lifting his head, meeting her lust filled eyes.

"Deep sleeper. Be Quiet." She answered, not being able to form complete sentences.

Taking that as his clue to continue, Logan tugged Rory's shirt off and sent it flying to the other side of the room. His lips attacking her neck again, making her moan almost immediately.

"Rory?" Logan said again. Interrupting Rory as her hands tried to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up.

"Hmm?" She asked again.

"I love you." He said staring at her.

"I love you too." She replied, starring deep into his eyes. Knowing that everything was going to be okay between them. It would take some work, but eventually everything would be okay.

--


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey everyone! I know that it took a little while, but this is a longer chapter, so i hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Rory woke up to the smell of coffee drifting through the morning air. Turning over, she reached over, searching for Logan, all the while knowing he wouldn't be there. Groaning she got out of bed and threw on her robe, following the sweet smell of coffee out to the kitchen, finding Logan flipping pancakes in a frying pan and Lori sitting on the counter, watching him cook with great interest.

"Morning," she mumbled, walking over to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup.

"Mommy!" Lori yelled excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What sweetie?" Rory asked, taking another gulp of her coffee.

"Logan's making us breakfast!" she yelled, smiling hugely.

"Oh really? That must be that delicious smell," She said, coming up behind Logan and peeking over his shoulder at the stove. "Doesn't really smell like that around here much."

Logan turned around to face her and quickly placed a gentle kiss on Rory's forehead, whispering "Morning, Ace."

"Mommy?" Lori asked, causing both their eyes to turn towards her.

"What baby?"

"I thought you said Daddy was the only one who called you Ace?" Lori asked confused, looking from Logan to her mother.

"Umm…" Rory stumbled, not knowing what to say, her eyes drifting to Logan for help, but not finding it. "Honey…" Rory began, before stopping, trying to form a sentence in her head. "Umm… Your…He… Logan… Umm…"

"Mommy?" She asked again.

"He is… Your dads the only one who calls me Ace." She finally said, knowing there was no way around avoiding it now.

"But- But-" Lori stuttered, looking at Logan, then back to Rory.

"Lori…" She sighed. "I'd like you to meet your father."

Silence filled the room, both Rory and Logan waiting on Lori's reaction.

"Logan's my daddy?" she asked after awhile.

"Yes," the both said at once.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied, looking hesitantly at her daughter, expecting her be mad at them from keeping this from her. But what she wasn't expecting was for Lori to leap off the counter screaming for joy and wrapping herself around Logan's legs.

Lori squealed. "Yes! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She repeated, excitedly.

Logan quickly picked her up and hugged her tight, loving the feeling of his daughter in his arms. Something he had been dreaming about since he had first found out about her, but not wanting to scare her away. When he pulled back, and stared hard into her sparking blue eyes that were so much like her mother's. "I'm gauging by the reaction that you don't mind me being your father?" He asked.

"I knew it! You look just like mommy said you would, and you are friends with Finny and your have blond hair! Just like me!" she squealed, hugging him again.

Rory watched as the two of them clung to each other, both smiling like they had just won the lottery. But staring at them, she couldn't help but remember a time when she thought this day would never come.

(Four years earlier)

_Rory starred at the little girl in her arms, knowing that she was a goner. The moment she saw those beautiful little eyes she knew it. There was no denying that she loved this little girl more than anything else in this world and she would do anything to protect her from the evil world that surrounded her. _

_Carefully running her hand on the top of her daughter's head, she couldn't help but feel sad as those soft blond curls tickled her hand. She looked so much like her father, the father that should have been here, but wasn't. The father that shared her hair and her lips but would never get to compare them. The father that this little girl would hear all about, but never know. The father that didn't know she existed. _

(Present)

As Rory watched the scene, she chuckled, realizing how wrong she was. And for once in her life, Rory was more happy to be wrong than anything else.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

"Details! Now! Give me!" Lorelai's voice screeched through the phone, causing Rory to chuckle.

"Why Mom, whatever could you be talking about?" Rory replied cheery.

"Logan. Last night!" She demanded.

"What about Logan?" Rory asked, getting great joy from torturing her mother.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you give me those details RIGHT NOW or I will be forced to tell Emily that Logan is back!"

"You wouldn't!" Rory said, feigning horror.

"Oh yes I would!" Lorelai replied.

"Fine!" Rory gave up, holding the phone between her shoulder and cheek, so she could continue to type.

"Yay!" Lorelai squealed.

"Okay, first off please hold all excited squeals and loud noises till I'm done. Can you do that?" Rory asked, smirking.

"Fine! Fun spoiler!"

"Well-" She started.

"Gilmore!" Her Editor bellowed, causing her to jump slightly. "My office!" He demanded.

"Mom I got to go! I'll tell you the rest later." Quickly, Rory hung up the phone and saved her document. Then scurried to her bosses office, knocking before entering fully.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked.

"Are you done with the Huntzberger article yet?" He asked, not looking up from his computer.

"I should be done in about a hour, sir," She answered, still standing in the doorway.

"Good." He stated, looking up at her. "Please come in."

"Yes, sir." She said hesitantly, slowly walking fully in the door and taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I just wanted to compliment you on how good of a job you are doing here." He said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, sir." She replied.

"When we first got your resume we were hesitant, after all you have a child that could potentially get in the way of your work. But I must say that we made a fine choice on hiring you." He said, causing Rory to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Your welcome. Now get back to work, I need that article ASAP!" He said, before turning back to his computer. Rory quickly got up and left his office, knowing full well that as she did, he was starring at her butt.

"Yuck!" Rory said, when she got back to her desk.

"He being a pervert again?" Sally, another features writer, asked from the desk over.

"Of course not!" She said sarcastically, smiling at the girl.

She just giggled before going back to her work.

--

Rory was just revising her article on Logan when the phone on her desk rang.

"Gilmore," she answered.

"Ms. Gilmore, this is Cindy Falls from Lori's preschool. I'm sorry to interrupt you at work, but Lori was acting strangely all day, and then all of a sudden she collapsed." Cindy rushed out.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Rory asked, feeling the fear rise inside of her.

"Yes, just a couple seconds ago." Cindy answered.

"Have them bring her to the hospital, I'll met them there." Rory replied, quickly gathering her things and summiting her article.

"Yes Ma'am" Cindy said.

"Thank you!" Rory replied, hanging up the phone and quickly rushing towards her bosses office and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" He replied.

"Hi! My daughter is being sent to the hospital." She said as soon as the door was opened.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

It took all of Rory's strength not to roll her eyes and point out the obvious. "No, sir. But my article is in, and I really need to go."

"Of course! Go!"

At that Rory ran though the newsroom, not caring that she was getting looks from every direction. When she got to the stairs, deciding the elevator would take to long, she pulled out her cell phone and called Logan's number.

"_Hey this is Log-" _Before the recording could finish, she ended the call and called his work number.

"_Hello, Logan Huntzberger's office."_ his secretary answered.

"May I speak to Logan please, it's very important!" Rory said quickly, praying that he wasn't in a meeting.

"_May I ask who's calling?" _She asked in a bored voice.

"Rory Gilmore! It's very important that I speak to him." She said, quickly hailing a cab from the busy streets and telling them where to go.

"_I'm sorry, Miss. But Logan is in a meeting. Would you like to leave a message?" _She asked in the same bored voice.

"Can you please interrupt him, it's an emergency." Rory rushed out.

"_I'm sorry, but he asked _me_ to hold all calls till he was done," _she answered.

"Fine!" Rory yelled. "Tell him that Rory called and that he needs to call me back as soon as possible. His _daughter _is in the hospital!" Rory hung up, getting tired of the soulless idiot.

--

Logan was walking back to his office when he heard his cell phone beep. He had put the phone on silent for the meeting, that way his father couldn't yell at him about being disrespectful.

_5 missed calls_ he read, scrolling down the list to see who it was.

_Honor_

_Rory _

_Rory_

_Honor_

_Rory_

Logan's heart immediately picked up, worrying about why both Rory and Honor had called him so many times in the course of an hour.

"Messages?" He asked his receptionist when he got to his office.

"Yes Sir. A Rory Gilmore called, and your sister called twice." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Did either on of them leave a message?" He asked, feeling his heart beat even faster with fear. What would both Rory and Honor want that was so important. And if it was so important, why didn't they have his secretary come and get him in the meeting.

"No Sir," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Logan knew that he was being lied to, but whatever those two wanted was more important then his stupid employee. Practically running into his office, he picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number.

It rant once before going to voice mail.

"_Hey, it's Rory leave a message and I'll try to get back to you." _

He hung up before leaving a message and tried her house phone.

"_Hey this is the Junior Gilmore Residence, consisting of one Lorelai Leigh and Lorelai Elizabeth. Please leave a message after the annoying sound that follows."_

Once again he hung up, feeling his hands tremble as he dialed Honor's number, praying that she would answer.

"_Finally!" Honor yelled into the phone. _

"What's wrong?" He asked, not very comfortable with you greeting.

"_Lori's in the hospital, both me and Rory have been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour, but that stupid receptionist of yours is really showing her potential!"_

"Which hospital?" He asked, not hesitating for one second.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry about how long it took for me to write this. I had a lot of things going on and my monitor decided that it didn't want to work anymore. I'm really sorry. but i hope you liked it! **

**Chapter 17**

Rory stared at the little girl in front of her, so unlike the girl she had seen that morning with her father. She was pale, her face blending into her blond hair, her cheeks not filled with the familiar flush of excitement. Her eyelids closed as she lay on the hospital bed that was huge, compared to her little frame.

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore?" a nurse asked from the doorway.

"Yes." She said, not looking up.

"I'll let the doctor know you are here." She replied walking back out the door.

Rory sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her daughters small hand tightly in hers. How could she let this happen, she knew she shouldn't have let her eat all that sugar this morning, but she didn't think of it. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so careless of her daughter's health, just because she was so excited to have Logan back. How could she have endangered her daughter's life like that?

"Rory?" Honor's voice came from behind her.

"Hi." Rory replied quietly, dragging her eyes away from her daughter's unconscious body.

"How is she?' Honor asked, walking towards Rory and pulling her into a hug.

"They say she had a blood sugar of 390, but that's all I know. I haven't talked to a doctor yet." She said leaning on Honor for support, feeling tears start to fall from her eyes.

"She'll be okay." Honor whispered. "But I just talked to Logan. He said he'll be here was soon as he can."

Leaning back Rory wiped her eyes. "Good."

"Yeah, he said he didn't get any of our messages. I think we can safely say that the bimbo who calls herself his secretary is toast!" She replied, causing them both to chuckle. "I also called your mom, she says that she'll be here as soon as she can possibly can."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you." Rory said, hugging her again.

"It's no problem what so ever, she's my niece after all." Honor smiled.

"It's still a lot more that I could ask for." Rory replied, sitting back down in her seat and grasping her daughter's small hand.

--

Logan quickly hang up the phone and began gathering his things as fast as he could. When he had everything, he quickly made his way to the door , pausing only to glare at his secretary as he passed.

"We'll discuss your future at this company when I get back." He yelled over his shoulder at her. _Or dismissal from the company._ He thought to himself, angrily, as he got into the elevator.

As he waited in the elevator his mind went wild with worry. Honor was only able to tell him the basics was what was going on. Lori was in the hospital after collapsing in Pre-school. She couldn't tell him why she collapsed or if she was going to be okay.

When the elevator doors opened he took off towards the doors, hailing a cab as soon as he got outside. The cab ride to the hospital gave Logan another 10 minutes to obsess over what was happening to his girls in that hospital.

--

Rory and Honor were still waiting for the doctor when they heard a nurse telling someone where Lorelai Gilmore was. Honor nodded to Rory and quickly went outside to see who it was, coming back a few minutes later with Jess and Cassie following closely behind her.

"They said they knew you." Honor said, giving Rory a questioning look before taking the seat opposite of Rory, on Lori's bedside.

"Yeah, I know them." Rory replied smiling slightly.

"Your Mom called us. We were passing through town on our way to a book signing." Cassie said, giving Rory a hug.

"How is she?" Jess asked, giving Rory a small hug, before gently running a finger down Lori's pale cheek.

"I haven't talked to the doctor yet, but they said that she had a 390 blood sugar when they brought her in." Rory replied, looking down at her daughter.

"How long have you been here?" Cassie asked, placing a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder.

"About 10 minutes. I was at work when they called me." Rory said, rubbing Lori's hand.

"Who's this?" Jess asked bluntly, eyeing Honor.

"Jess!" Cassie and Rory hissed.

"It's fine." Honor said. "I'm Honor Huntzberger and I'm guessing that you are Jess and Cassie." Honor replied politely, flashing her society smile.

"Huntzberger?" Jess glared.

"Jess." Rory warned, sending a pointed glance at Lori.

"Sorry. I'll shut up." He gave up, taking a seat in the corner of the room.

--

Logan rushed into the hospital, practically running to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as he approached.

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore." He said, getting ready to take off in whatever direction she sent him in.

"Are you any relation?" She asked.

"I'm her father. Logan Huntzberger." He said, getting a little annoyed.

"She's upstairs on the third floor. If you take the elevators up, then take a right. You'll go through a set of doors and there should be a desk. They can tell you where to go from there." She said, motioning towards the elevators around the corner.

"Thank you." He said over his shoulder as he fast walked to the elevators.

When the elevator doors closed him in, he could stand still. His feet were itching to pace, but the smallness of the elevator would not allow it. He wanted to twiddle his thumbs but when he did, it didn't feel like enough. When the elevators dinged he dashed out of the elevators and followed her directions until he reached another receptionist desk.

"Excuse me?" He asked on of the nurses.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked smiling.

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked, trying to ignore her flirty smile.

"What's your relation?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"She's my _daughter_!" He replied, smiling tightly.

"Oh!" She said, her shoulder's sagging slightly. "She's in 327. Your wife's in there already, the doctor should be right in."

"Thanks." He replied, not bothering to correct her.

--

Rory had her head resting against the edge of the bed when she heard a soft knock on the door and it open quietly.

"Logan!" Honor sighed with relief, causing Rory's head to snap up. Without thinking she launched herself across the room and into his arms, feeling tears of both relief and fear falling from her eyes.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, looking at Lori over her head. "How is she?" He asked Rory, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't know, they haven't told me. All I know is that she passed out in pre-school with a 390 blood sugar and the rushed her here. But I haven't talked to the doctor yet. The nurse said she was going to go get him but he hasn't." she rambled, meeting his eyes with nothing but worry and fear covering her face.

"It'll be okay Ace. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." He swore.

Jess mumbled from the corner, causing Logan's head to snap up and relies that there were two more people then he expected in the room.

"What was that?" Logan asked, meeting Jess's glare with one of his own. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"I said, 'like you would know.'" Jess repeated, staring straight into Logan's eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Logan asked, letting go of Rory and pulling her behind his body.

"Guys!" Rory croaked, laying a hand on Logan's arm. "Can we not do this now?"

"Yeah! This is not the time, or the place." Cassie said stepping in between them and pushing Jess back into his chair next to hers.

When neither of the relaxed, Rory walked around Logan and took turns looking both of them in the eyes. "Please." She begged. "I really can't deal with this right now."

"Excuse me?" a voice came from the doorway, causing everybody to look in that direction.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Ta da! Here it is. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 18**

_"Excuse me?" a voice came from the doorway, causing everybody to look in that direction._

"Which one of you are Lorelai's parents?" the doctor asked from the door way, eyeing them all.

"I'm her mother, Rory." Rory quickly stepped forward. "And this is her father, Logan." she said gesturing toward Logan.

"Very well. If the rest of you would excuse us for a minute. I would like to talk to Lorelai's parents alone for a second." He replied.

As Honor, Jess and Cassie walked out, they doctor went over to Lori's bed and started to examine all the machines the were mounted on the wall. When the door clicked shut the doctor began to speak without turning around.

"Well, I assume you were told that Lorelai was brought in with a blood sugar of 390. That is very high for a girl as small as she is, and very dangerous. We have given her some fast acting insulin and it seems to be working all right. It's already down to 200, but we would like to keep her overnight to make sure that the insulin doesn't bring her blood sugar down to far." He said calmly.

"Will she wake up soon?" Rory asked, looking down at Lori's peaceful face.

"We hope so. A high like that must have made her very exhausted, which is probably why she passed out. But her body is recovering and she should wake up soon." The doctor said gently, trying to comfort the worried couple in front of him.

"So she's going to be fine?" Logan asked, looking up to meet the doctor's gentle gaze.

"Yes, she should be back to herself in no time." He said smiling. "Now if you or your wife have anymore questions please don't hesitate to have one of the nurses page me. I'll let you have some alone time." He said while writing something done on his clipboard and walking quietly out the door.

--

"Daddy?" Lori's voice jerked Logan out of his daydream.

"Hey sweetie!" Logan said, leaning forward in his chair and grasping her hand tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where's Mommy?" She asked, looking around the small room like her mother was hiding somewhere.

"She just went to go get some coffee with your grandmother. They should be back soon." Logan said, gently running his finger down his little girl's cheek.

"Grammy's here?" Lori asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep. She got here a couple minutes ago." Logan said, still holding on to her hand.

"What about Grandpa?" Lori asked.

The thought that Logan didn't know which one of Rory's fathers his daughter called Grandpa made his heart hurt a little. "Uh-"

"Grandpa had to say with Danny babe. But I'm here! Doesn't that count!" Lorelai walked into the room pouting at Lori.

"Grammy!" Lori yelled, throwing her free hand up so Lorelai could hug her.

Logan smiled to himself when she didn't even twitch her other hand away from him, it almost made him forget about not knowing Luke was Lori's Grandpa. Almost.

"Hey baby!" Lorelai hugged her granddaughter, noticing how her other hand was still holding Logan's and his slight smile. "Now don't you ever do that to either you mother or me again. You nearly gave your mother a heart attack." She said, playfully stern.

"Where Rory?" Logan asked, seeming to snap out of a daze and notice that his 'Ace' wasn't in the room.

"She's in the hall, trying to convince Jess that he should go home." Lorelai replied giving him a small smile.

"I'll be right back." he said, kissing both Lori's hands and forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

When he came out of the room he saw Rory speaking with the girl Jess had come with at the end of the hallway. As he approached he ignored the death glare he was getting from Jess and walked up behind Rory, placing a hand on her lower back. "She's awake." He said to Rory softly.

Rory wiped around and looked at him quickly. A small smile graced her features before she turned around and jogged back to Lori's room. Followed closely by Logan, Jess and Cassie.

"Mommy!" Lori yelled as Rory entered the room, trying to get up but being stopped by both Rory and Lorelai.

"Sweetie be careful, you need to stay in the bed." Rory said calmly, sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed and hugging her fiercely. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry Mama." Lori whispered into her mother's neck.

"As long as your okay. That's all that matters." Rory said, still not letting go of her daughter.

"Mommy, I can't breathe." Lori replied, causing Rory to reluctantly let go of her daughter.

"Sorry honey."

"Jess! Cassie!" Lori jumped happily, finally noticing the other people in the room.

"Hey kid! What's up?" Jess moved around Rory to hug her, smiling only at her. "How you feeling?"

"Good!" Lori exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey sweetie!" Cassie said, after they had separated.

"Cassie!" Lori yelled, throwing her arms around her too.

Logan watched the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel hurt that his daughter seemed to know them more than she knew her own father.

Rory turned around to see Logan's hurt face and walked over to where he was standing next to the door. He still hadn't taken his eyes away from where Jess and Cassie where talking to Lori, when she wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled sympathetically at him when he finally looked down at her.

"Jessie, have you meant my daddy yet?" Lori asked excitedly, causing both her parents to snap their eyes back to her face with shocked expressions.

"I've meant him." Jess replied. "Unfortunately." He muttered to himself.

"Jess!" Rory said through her teeth, glaring at him.

"Sorry." Jess grunted, before turning his attention back to Lori.

"Where's Honor?" Rory asked Logan, suddenly noticing that his sister was no where in sight.

"She had to go back home. Josh was worried that she wouldn't get any rest." He replied still staring at his daughter.

"That's good. I hope she's not to exhausted after all this." Rory sighed, laying her head against Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah. I hope so too." Logan replied, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

--

**A/N what do ya think? I tried to do it the best i could, but my muse has taken a vacation.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! here is the end! i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 19**

"So…" Logan trailed off, looking around at the empty room. "Your mom and Luke finally got together?"

Rory chuckled softly and smiled. "Yep, they finally realized that they were meant to be together."

"How long?" He whispered back, trying not to wake up Lori.

"They have been married for 3 years, but they got back together a year before that." Rory whispered back, glancing down at Lori's sleeping form.

"You have any siblings yet?" Logan smirked.

"Yep! A brother, William Richard Danes. He's a little over a year old." Rory's eye's glazed over with happiness, thinking of her bother's adorable face.

"That's cool, although it's probably going to be weird for Lori to have a uncle that's younger than her." He said, causing both of them to chuckle softly.

"How do you think I feel? I have a daughter who's three years older than my brother."

"Wow! That's just weird." After the laughter stopped they remained silent, looking into each other's eyes.

When Logan looked down at Lori, Rory was stuck with a strange emotion. She didn't know what it was, all she knew is that she really wanted to say something, anything to let Logan into the last 4 years.

"Luke wouldn't give me coffee." Rory said breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"When I was pregnant with her, he wouldn't let me have coffee." Rory sighed remember all the begging and pleading she had done with him. "Even after I gave birth to her, it was months before he would let me have coffee again."

Logan didn't know what to say, the images and feeling were clouding his head. Images of a pregnant Rory begging Luke for a single sip of coffee, giving him her famous bambi eyes. Feelings of guilt and hurt and amusement all gathered up in his head, making it impossible to think.

"Did Lorelai get coffee?" he asked, still not sure why she was telling him this.

"No way! When she was pregnant Luke wouldn't even let her have to many French fries. It was pretty fun, because I got to sit in front of her drinking her beloved beverage that she teased me about while being pregnant." Rory laughed to herself.

"She must have really hated you!" Logan laughed.

"Yep! She even made up her own language of insults."

"That sounds like Lorelai." Logan commented, letting the conversation fall silent again. After a few minutes, and a little self encouragement, he asked. "Why did you tell me that?" He whispered, not meeting her eyes.

Rory sighed and looked at Logan's face, even thought he was facing their daughter, she could still that he was guilty for not knowing that for himself. "I felt like you needed to know." She whispered, causing looking to meet her eyes again.

"What else should I know?" He whispered after a few seconds.

"She hates spinach." Rory said smiling. "Just like me and Mom."

"Well the kid knows what's good for her." Logan smirked. "Spinach is discussing."

Rory smiled. "She has your smirk. Sometimes when I would look at her all I could see was you." she said, looking down at her daughter and softly pushing her blond hair out of her face.

"Really?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Exactly like yours! If she didn't have my eyes she could have been your clone." Rory chuckled.

When Logan didn't reply she looked up to meet his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, smiling slightly. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked, his face showing nothing but seriousness.

"Yeah. I think I always knew you loved me. Even when we were apart, even when you could say it. I always knew. There was just this look in your eyes." She replied smiling.

Leaning in closer, Logan closed the distance between them, trying to show her how much he loved her. He was never good with words, it was just easier this way.

"I love you Rory." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you Logan."

--

_2 years later_

"I hate you!" Rory yelled across the table at her mother who was drinking coffee with at huge smile on her face. "I really really truly hate you!"

"No you don't. Your just jealous because I'm not stupid enough to get pregnant again." Lorelai mocked, slurping her coffee loudly.

"Meany!" Rory glared, just as Luke made his way across the diner to where they were sitting.

"Hey." Luke grunted, leaning down to give Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Luke!" Rory said over energetic.

"No!" He said immediately.

"What I didn't ask for anything yet." Rory pouted.

"No coffee!" He glared.

"But Luke?" she sang giving him the bambi eyes.

"No!"

Rory huffed and glared at her mother. "Your not helping any."

"Just face it kiddo. It didn't work the first time, what made you think it would this time. Plus this is payback for when I was pregnant." Lorelai smiled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"But I was getting back at you for when I was pregnant the first time." Rory groaned. "You can't get payback on payback."

"Well than I'm getting payback at you for that 14 hours of labor you put me through many moons ago." Lorelai smiled again.

"Hey I already paid off that debt, and Will was a little over 24 hours of labor, that's ten more than I was. Why don't you rag on him."

"Oh don't worry, I will. But I have to wait until he loves me so much, that he can't live with out me first." She said, smiling devilishly.

"Your mean!" Rory stated.

"Who's mean?" a voice came from behind Rory, causing her to smile hugely.

"Nobody." Rory said, turning around and giving Logan her best bambi eyes. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?" Rory asked angelically.

"It was fine. A little boring, but fine." He said suspiciously. "How was yours?" He asked, coming to sit down between her and Lorelai, sending Lorelai a silent smile.

"A little aggravating, but good." She said, sending Lorelai a look. "But you know what you could do to make it better?"

"What?" Logan asked, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"You could go get me a cup of coffee." she replied sweetly.

"Sorry Hun. No coffee." Logan said smiling hugely. It was fun to see his wife like this. She would practically beg for coffee from anyone within a 50 mile radius. _His wife_. He loved the way that sounded, after a year and a half of marriage he still couldn't believe that he was married to the woman of his dreams. His Rory, his Ace.

"Please!" She begged, batting her eye lashes at him.

"Where's Lori?" He smiled, knowing his wife wouldn't let him change the subject that easily.

"Logan." Rory pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"She's with Lane. Steve and Kwan needed someone to play with." Lorelai answered Logan's question. She was really enjoying the show, specially with a great cup of coffee held securely in her hand. "She should be back soon."

"Great." Logan smiled, ignoring Rory's pouting face.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Lori screamed, running over to her parents table and jumping into her father's lap.

"Hey Baby! How was your day?" Logan asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"It was great! You'll never guess what Me and Steve did to Kwan's hair!" Lori said jumping up and down. "Daddy? Why is Mom looking at you like that?"

"Cause your father is being very mean to your poor poor pregnant mother." Rory replied, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, before shooting a glare at Logan.

"He wouldn't let you have coffee again?" Lori asked, shooting Logan a glare of her own. "That's against the Gilmore Handbook! How could you?"

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you!" Rory said smiling.

**The end! **

**So... i hope you like it! It's not the best but i think it's good enough! I may do some revisions at a later date but for now this is it for this story! :) I really hoped you like it, and thank you for all the awesome reveiws.**


End file.
